Ghost of our past
by emilyzombies
Summary: Bellamy left to the army 10 years ago and he didn't know he broke Clarke's heart when he left.


Ghost of our past

It been 10 years, not only ten years but ten years of hell for Clarke. She missed him.

She didn't even want to see him, but as far as he knew they were still best friends.

Bellamy left to the army 10 years ago and he didn't know he broke Clarke's heart when he left.

The day he left was terrible for her and O. Octavia cried for days, Clarke acted like it didn't hurt but when she was alone, it was insanity in her mind. All the things she was scared of came at her like, punches. But she couldn't be weak O needed her.

Now 10 years later, he was coming back, but he didn't know he was coming back to 2 grown woman, the little town Ark, that they all lived in had grown to be a devolving city of over a thousand. Both O and her had been through so many heart breaks. Clarke had been engaged twice. The first being Finn, who turned out to be seeing a girl from another town, Raven. Clarke and Raven seemed had hit it off after they beat the hell out of Finn. The second was Lexa, who she planned on spending the rest of her life with, she was in love. Lexa, the night before the wedding had left, called it all off.

Octavia was totally different she had been through so many relationships, till one night at the new club

"Grounder" about 3 years ago she meet Lincoln and those two had been tighter ever since.

"OCTAVIA HURY UP "Clarke screamed. " YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO GET OFF THE TRAIN SOON! "

"I said I was coming Clarke, you act he is new to town" O mumbled

Come on I just, it's been 10 years, plus I thought you wanted to embrasse him in front of the others, that are coming to stay with us." Clarke said

"OH MY GOD YESSSSS! Come Clarke why are you just standing there" saying as she grabbed the car keys and pulled Clarke out of their apartment.

10 years, that's how long I've been gone, in less than 30 minutes I'm going to see my sister, and the Princess. God I've missed her, I couldn't see myself to connect them since left that was when I was 18, now I'm 28 an the girls are 26, ha there not girls anymore.

"Hey Bell, we going to be staying with your sister and her friend right? " Miller asked, I had dragged him back home with me as well as Jasper and Monty. They were all unwanted by their parents, well all but Miller, his dad was a Major for the Navy. I asked O if it was cool we crash there till we get set and since they have there "Apartment "which is the top floor of Clarkes dads old building, she said there no problem.

"Yeah, they have like a whole floor of a warehouse, so it's no problem" I tried to reassure him

"Oh okay… what do they look like" he said kind of embarrassed, Miller was always strong and confident with whatever he did, so I didn't understand why he was acting like this.

"no I haven't seen them or talked to them since I left, only time I talked was with O about two weeks ago"

We just made it to the train station 5 minutes before Bellamy was supposed to get there and I was a nervous wreck, what if he barley talks to me, maybe he found a girl and that's one of his friends he brought back.

"Train 319 is now unloading, we hope you enjoyed you ride with Ark Transport." Rang across the building.

Passengers got off the train, it felt like forever then I saw him, he stuck out like a sore thumb, tall and a mess of curly hair.

Octavia must saw him to because she lifted his baby picture that we had made into a poster size, in the air. Her giggles and arms where causing lot of attention.

I saw his back was still turned Raven was recoding it all so I wasn't worried I only had to say one word "BELLLLLLLLLSSSS"

I heard my Old Nick name and turned to see the worst picture of me as a kid, it was me with O and princess, but it was Halloween and I had candy all over my face with my eyes crossed eyed.

I didn't really think all I did was run to Octavia and Clarke. I just needed them again, maybe this time I can get it all right.

I hug O for what feels like forever but once I let her go I'm bound into another hug.

"Bells I missed you"

"Princess I missed you more"


End file.
